Just One Thing
by akmdreamer
Summary: "One thing, Ginny," I say softly.   One thing before I go.   One thing to fight for.   One thing to hope for.   Harry/Ginny Songfic, Rhianna's We Found Love, set in summer of DH


**DISCLAIMER: That one word really just says it all, eh? (This applies to both J.K.R.'s Harry Potter, and Rhianna's We Found Love.**

**A/N: YIPPEE! Another song fic! Its been a while, and the first time I heard this song, the image of Harry and Ginny kissing in the middle of DHP2, during the war, popped into my head, and I couldn't resist. By the way, Chapter four of Magic, Marauders, and Other Misdemeanors is about two thirds of the way done, and will be up SOON! :) Enjoy!**

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>

I watch as her fingers twist that strand of hair, the one that always refuses to stay in a ponytail or behind her ear, and always ends up tickling her freckled cheek.

That strand of hair has been killing me for the past weeks.

I struggle with myself as my eyes lock on hers.

They are not just brown: They are a rich chocolate, rimmed with an almost topaz line. I discovered, just weeks ago, that I could turn them almost fully that color, and I itch to do just that. My hands twitch, my lips tingle, and my breathing wavers.

_No._

I can't. I ended it. I have a job to do, I have to..._what was it again?_ I ask myself as I watch yellow diamonds dance through her eyes in the firelight.

We stand next to each other in the Weasley's living room, utterly alone, a hairsbreadth away, our flickering shadows overlapping in an X. I have never felt more aware of myself, of my body, of every nerve ending, every beat of my heart. Never so alive.

_Horcruxes, _I remind myself. _Horcruxes._

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

I know now that no matter what, I have to make clear my feelings. I need her to be here when I come back.

_If I come back._

But I also need to let her go.

_If you really love her, set her free. You know she loves you if she stays right where she is._

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Standing in the heat and light of the crackling fire, all other spaces seemingly invaded by the pitch-darkness of midnight, my fingers close over hers. Our hands fit just so, exactly how I remember. We don't look at each other, though,

"One thing, Ginny," I say softly.

One thing before I go.

One thing to fight for.

One thing to hope for.

"Just the one?" she inquires of me. Her tone is light, but I know her too well. She won't cry, but her emotions beg her to.

"Just the one," I assure her. Somehow, she knows exactly what I mean - I am sure of it. "I love you."

I realize its the first time I've said it.

She echoes, "I love you."

I realize its the first time I remember someone saying it to me.

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love a life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

Here was a clear opening for more: A hug, a kiss, something final.

But, I realize, that is the last thing I want. This will not be the last time I say those words to her, I vow. No closure. No finality. A divide for a time, because I love her too much. A parting to fulfill a destiny. My heart pounds and I can almost hear hers, feel it in her chest when our bodies are pressed together.

_I need her to live._

So I let go.

So I turn away.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

As I walk away from my love, my footsteps echoing on the stairs, I think, _Just for a time._

_Horcruxes._

_Horcruxes._

The word beats against my skull, reverberating in space that seems unable to be filled by anything else.

Just for this, just for now, but all these _justs_must end someday.

I remind myself that that is the very reason I am leaving.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

While all around us swirls fear and pain and despair, I will cling to this memory, this hope, to Dumbledore's weapon. I will cling to love, and pray it brings us through.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em><span>We found love in a hopeless place<span> _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I love writing it. Comments and suggestions are welcome, flames will be ignored, and...you know the drill! **

**~Ari**


End file.
